cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Foreign Aid
The foreign aid screen allows you to send aid to any other nation within Cyber Nations in the form of money, technology, and/or military assistance. Sending Aid Sending foreign aid does not require nations to be on the same team nor is strength a factor in the foreign aid system. To send aid to another nation simply view the nations details screen for the nation you want to send aid to and click the ‘Aid’ link at the top of the page. Fill in the details of the foreign aid offer that you are sending and click the ‘Offer Foreign Aid’ button. Once your aid offer is submitted a private message will be sent to the recipient notifying them of your foreign aid offer. By accepting a foreign aid offer the aid items sent will be credited to the receiver’s nation and debited from the sender’s nation. You can only send 1/3 of your total cash in foreign aid per agreement. The limit of foreign aid that can be sent or received in a 10 day period is 4 aid agreements. You can increase this amount by one by purchasing an Improvement, Foreign Ministry for $120,000 or a National Wonder, a Disaster Relief Agency for $40,000,000. You also cannot send or receive aid twice between the same nations within 10 days (even if you have aid slots available). Only nations in War mode are allowed to send aid to prevent abuse of Peace mode. You must "Pay Bills" before sending or receiving aid. You may send up to 6 million dollars, 100 tech, and 4000 soldiers. Cancelling Aid Until the recipient reviews the foreign aid offer and accepts it the aid offer will be placed in pending status. While in pending status both nations have the option to cancel the offer. Once accepted however an aid offer cannot be canceled or deleted. Terms of Aid There are no requirements in the game for foreign aid payback. The terms and conditions of foreign aid agreements are up to the players themselves to determine. However, be aware that any two nations that are involved in a Foreign Aid transaction must wait a period of 10 days before another transaction can take place between those same nations. There is also a limit of 4 transactions in 10 days unless you have a Foreign Ministry where it will instead be 5. Also keep in mind that all your foreign aid agreements are available for public viewing in the All Foreign Aid Offers Across the Globe screen. Possibility of Debt Using foreign aid to send money and soldiers could possibly put your nation in debt in either category. When sending foreign aid the amount that you send is not immediately deducted from your account until the recipient accepts the offer. If you offer $5000 in foreign aid to someone, spend all your money, and then the recipient accepts the aid offer, your nation will be $5000 in debt. Similary if you have 100 soldiers, send 50 in foreign aid, lose 100 soldiers in battle, and the recipient of your aid offer accepts your aid agreement your nation will have -50 soldiers. This is considered as a national draft situation in the game until you restore your forces to positive levels. Abusing Foreign Aid DO NOT attempt to abuse the foreign aid system with multiple accounts by the same player. Any puppet nation used in the foreign aid system is against the rules. This includes player created nations to send aid to themselves, alliance created puppets to use as a 'bank' for their alliance, etc... Players are asked to help keep the foreign aid system honest and report any violations discovered of these rules in the Report Abuse/Inappropriate Behavior forum immediately. Nations that do cheat will be flagged with a cheat indicator in the All Foreign Aid Offers Across the Globe screen for everyone to see. FAQ Why can't I send foreign aid? *Nations who are in Peace Mode can not send foreign aid to another nation. This is to prevent nations from abusing the peace mode feature. Category:HowtoPlay Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations